Sate Pestage/Leyendas
Sate Pestage ( ) fue durante mucho tiempo asesor y mano derecha de Palpatine, así como uno de los pocos que llegó a conocerle realmente. Sirvió a Palpatine durante su etapa como Senador en Naboo, y fue ascendiendo junto a él, llegando a asesor del Canciller Supremo Palpatine y después en Gran Visir del Imperio Galáctico. Durante la época de la República Galáctica, Pestage realizó mucho trabajo de encubrimiento a Palpatine, desde espionaje hasta asesinato. Como Gran Visir en tiempos de la Batalla de Hoth, se ocupaba de las operaciones cotidianas del Imperio. También sirvió como catador del Emperador Palpatine, organizando su agenda y rastreando sus llamadas. Al convertirse en la última autoridad de la jerarquía Imperial tras la primera muerte de Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor, Pestage asumió el control de Coruscant y del Imperio como Emperador Provisional. Sin embargo, otros asesores Imperiales se volvieron en su contra, al igual que oficiales del ejército y la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard. Para salvar su vida, Pestage hizo un trato con la Nueva República para entregar Coruscant a cambio de inmunidad y propiedades planetarias. No obstante Isard lo vigiló de cerca y acabó siendo ejecutado por el Almirante Delak Krennel. Sin embargo, también se dijo que partió a Byss y murió allí; dándose por hecho que tuvo un clon. Biografía Poco se sabe de sus orígenes. Hay rumores de que era familiar de Palpatine, algunos decían que Pestage fue uno de sus primeros clones, otros que era un hijo olvidado u otro familiar.Dark Empire Sourcebook Sin embargo, se sabe que tuvo una gran familia propia establecida en la Hegemonía Ciutric,X-wing: Isard's Revenge y que no tenían ninguna relación genética. Se desconocen en qué circunstancias se conocieron, pero el poder que Palpatine ofreció a Pestage fue suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado. De ayudante a Senador Sate Pestage era de Coruscant, y fue la mano derecha de Palpatine desde el momento en que llegó a Coruscant como Senador de Naboo''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Se dio a conocer por primera vez en público años antes de la Batalla de Naboo, mientras servía junto con Kinman Doriana como uno de los ayudantes de Palpatine. Durante el periodo del Rey Ars Veruna, Pestage fue responsable de encubrir las actividades ilegales del Senador cometidas en su mundo natal. Una de estas misiones ocurrió en 36 ABY, cuando un gungan llamado Kroke Modbom fue arrestado por las Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo. Pestage llegó a Naboo en representación de Palpatine para poner bajo custodia a Kroke, declarando que el gungan era culpable de asesinato y traición. Durante su estancia, le presentaron al teniente Panaka. En ese mismo día, mientras perseguía a un sospechoso, Panaka descubrió una red secreta de túneles llenos de cuerpos en descomposición, y de acuerdo con el sospechoso, informes de corrupción en el gobierno. Pestage llegó al lugar poco después, tras escuchar una llamada de auxilio del comunicador de Panaka, y se llevó una caja de seguridad llena de evidencias. Cuando el sospechoso de Panaka intentó huir, Pestage lo interceptó y le disparó para evitar que hablase a las autoridades. Panaka sospechó que Pestage estaba implicado en las muertes del túnel y quiso arrestarle, aun siendo diplomáticamente inmune. Sin embargo, el superior de Panaka permitió encubrir todo el asunto y Pestage regresó a Coruscant al día siguiente. Pestage acompañó al Senador Palpatine en diferentes eventos, desde asuntos sociales hasta reuniones del Senado en la Rotonda, estando al cargo de enviar mensajes entre Palpatine y el Sargento de Armas. Poco después de la Batalla de Naboo, Pestage junto con Palpatine se reunieron con otros senadores en la Ópera de Coruscant, en donde hablaron de los defectos del Canciller Finis Valorum. Dado que Palpatine no quería que por casualidad se oyesen sus opiniones, Pestage comprobó minuciosamente el campo de contención de ruido del palco, una medida que impresionó a Passel Argente. Cuando Palpatine quiso recibir a Eru Matalis, líder de la organización terrorista Frente Nebula, Pestage obtuvo información sobre él para el Senador y estuvo presente en el encuentro.Cloak of Deception Poco después del intento de asesinato del Canciller Valorum, Palpatine encomendó a Pestage llevar a cabo otro de sus trabajos sucios. Después de dejar a Palpatine en el Centro Médico del Senado Galáctico, Pestage subió en su skycar hacia el apartamento de una senadora que se encontraba fuera en aquel momento. Usando las credenciales de Palpatine y los códigos que le proporcionó la senadora, Pestage se infiltró en el apartamento vacío, situado enfrente del apartamento del Senador Orn Free Taa. Con un droide de vigilancia, Pestage allanó mediante control remoto el apartamento de Taa y hackeó su ordenador. Entonces introdujo información incriminatoria sobre Valorum, asegurándose de no dejar rastros y de prepararlo para que pareciese como si Taa lo hubiese descubierto el mismo. Esta información demostró ser crucial para conseguir la Moción de Censura que destituyó a Valorum de su cancillería. Asesor del Canciller La lealtad de Pestage y su gran utilidad hizo que el estadista lo mantuviese a su lado cuando fue elegido Canciller Supremo. Como asesor principal del Canciller, tenía control de las audiencias con Palpatine y dirigía el orden del día del Senado.Jedi Trial Pestage también sirvió a Palpatine como su portavoz público. Desde su posición, realizaba declaraciones oficiales que alcanzaban distintos ámbitos, como rebatir acusaciones sobre medidas enérgicas del gobierno de la República sobre las carreras de vainas, o desmentir rumores acerca de que Palpatine estuviese enfermo. Se cree que Pestage conocía la doble vida de Palpatine como Lord Sith, y tal y como hizo durante su época como asistente senatorial, Pestage ayudó a llevar a cabo los asuntos turbios de Palpatine. Cuando se produjo la Crisis Separatista, Pestage realizó varios tratos con las facciones de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Después de que Palpatine asumiese sus poderes de emergencia, Pestage tuvo el encargo de convencer a los Senadores reticentes a dar apoyo al Canciller. Siendo un experto en persuasión, tuvo un gran éxito. thumb|150px|left|Sate Pestage en [[19 ABY/Leyendas|19 ABY.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Pestage estuvo presente en muchas reuniones del personal de Palpatine. Requirió su presencia cuando se encontró con Shala Paige-Tarkin para hablar de la situación de Praesitlyn, y también cuando Palpatine convocó a varios Jedi en su despacho para hablar del estado de la guerra en las últimas semanas.Reversal of Fortune Como organizador de la agenda de Palpatine, Pestage solía a menudo quitarse de en medio a los Senadores que querían hablar con el Canciller, asegurando que no tenía constancia de las citas que se habían formalizado en su oficina de reservas. En una ocasión, impidió a un Comité de Leales reunirse con Palpatine y les ofreció volver a programar la cita. Cuando más tarde se confrontaron con Pestage, Palpatine le preguntó por qué no había sido informado de su presencia; Pestage afirmó que no quería que sobrecargasen su ya de por sí atiborrada agenda.Laberinto del mal Pestage se ganó muchos enemigos tales como su archiadversario Bail Organa, quien lo tenía por un matón sin conocimientos sobre el proceso legislativo. Preparándose para un ataque Separatista, Pestage y su colega asesor Armand Isard se ayudaron para familiarizarse con los procedimientos para poner a salvo al Canciller en caso de necesidad. Cuando al final la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes atacó Coruscant, Pestage estaba con Palpatine e Isard en el apartamento del Canciller en el República 500. Pestage intentó convencer a Palpatine de trasladarse a un búnker fortificado, aunque el Canciller afirmó que eso sería una muestra de debilidad. No fue hasta que el General Grievous atacó el República 500, y Pestage le ayudó a incorporarse, cuando Palpatine accedió y se fue al búnker. Durante la busca y captura de Darth Sidious, Mace Windu sospechaba que Pestage podía ser realmente el Lord Oscuro que buscaban, ya que encajaba con el perfil que se había imaginado con los pocos detalles que sabía sobre Sidious. ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (novela) Inicio del Imperio thumb|180px|right|Sate Pestage y [[Mas Amedda/Leyendas|Mas Amedda, con unas semanas del régimen del Imperio.]] En la conversión de la República en Imperio, Sate Pestage fue de nuevo uno de los sirvientes designados por Palpatine. En recompensa por su lealtad, fue nombrado Gran Visir del Imperio. Desde el comienzo de su reinado, Palpatine confió muchos de los quehaceres diarios del Imperio a Pestage, haciendo de él una extensión de su mandato. Sin embargo, debía dar parte al recién renombrado Darth Vader como su superior. Una de los primeros actos de Pestage en el nuevo Imperio fue anunciar a los squibs que los restos de naves espaciales en órbita no eran de dominio público.Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 En las semanas siguientes, trabajó con Palpatine para establecer el naciente Imperio, informó al Emperador cuando se apresaron y ejecutaron a todos los oficiales con sentimientos anti imperiales, y dio órdenes para enviar una brigada de la Legión 501 a Nuevo Plympto.Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1 Pestage también estableció las políticas del Nuevo Orden del Imperio, que incluían la Superioridad de la Cultura Humana, filosofía que condujo a la persecución de las especies no humanas. Aproximadamente un mes después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, se desató una congregación política anti imperial en Alderaan. Pestage envió agitadores, con el objetivo de violentar la concentración. Mientras tanto, Bail Organa, Virrey y senador de Alderaan, dio refugio al Senador Fang Zar, requerido por la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial para interrogarle. Pestage tomó un pasaje para Alderaan en el Destructor Estelar Exactor, carguero personal de Darth Vader. A su llegada en órbita, Pestage solicitó permiso a Organa para aterrizar la lanzadera y anunciar la llegada de Vader. Sin embargo, Zar fue llevado en secreto por el Jedi Shryne y su legión, que intentó huir con el Senador. Cuando Pestage se enteró de esto, pensó que Organa les había ayudado y le ordenó acordonar las entradas al palacio. Organa accedió y Zar murió a manos de Vader. Más tarde Pestage informó a Palpatine sobre la buena disposición de Organa para dejar escapar a Zar y el desasosiego de Vader con la muerte de Zar. Pestage acompaño a Palpatine en la sala del trono en su primer anuncio público sobre la existencia de Vader. Pocos meses después del alzamiento del Imperio, Pestage ordenó al Moff Marcellin Wessel recopilar un informe de la Orden 66 para Palpatine. Como parte del informe, Pestage adjuntó un listado de justificaciones por las ejecuciones que aparecían en el informe oficial; algunos de ellas acusaban a los Jedi de los mismos crímenes de guerra que habían estado luchando para evitar. Más tarde sería responsable de orquestar varias masacres por parte del Imperio, algunas serían las que conducirían a la creación de la Alianza Rebelde.Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron En los siguientes años a la Batalla de Yavin, Pestage escuchó demandas de varios departamentos Imperiales; el Almirantazgo buscaba construir una nueva prisión, el visir ignoró sus solicitudes obligando al Imperio a trabajar con la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo en la creación de la prisión Confín de las Estrellas.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Visir del Emperador Como Visir, las obligaciones de Pestage incluían preparar y probar la comida de Palpatine, por si estaba envenenada, dirigir su residencia, llevar el Sello Imperial, programar recepciones Imperiales y controlar los permisos para hablar con el Emperador. Pestage no era más que el ayudante personal de Palpatine, moviéndose constantemente según los deseos de su maestro, encontrando algún documento turbio o llevando a cabo cualquier otro recado. También era administrador de los archivos personales de Palpatine, una ocupación que le aseguraba el acceso a todas las grabaciones y comunicaciones de Palpatine. En recompensa por su lealtad, Palpatine le concedió el gobierno de la Hegemonía Ciutric, un grupo de mundos prósperos en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, lo que le hizo ser extraordinariamente rico. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, se rebautizó a un [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] a Pestage, posiblemente en honor al Gran Visir.Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim thumb|left|200px|[[Vocis Kenit comunicándose con Sate Pestage.]] Pocas semanas después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Capitán Vocis Kenit del Órbita Lejana fue derrocado por su tripulación y su nave se convirtió en una nave Rebelde privatizada. Palpatine asignó a Pestage con la investigación del motín. Cuando Kenit regresó al Imperio fue llevado ante un holograma de Pestage, para informarle de que había sido juzgado, encontrado culpable y sentenciado a muerte. Sin embargo, Pestage le ofreció un trato; su sentencia sería suspendida si capturaba y destruía el Órbita Lejana.The Far Orbit Project Por aquel entonces, Coh Veshiv, uno de los colegas asesores de Pestage, comenzó a ser una molestia para Palpatine por destapar accidentalmente documentos de alto secreto que encubrían proyectos militares. Palpatine ordenó a Pestage enviarle lejos, y el visir lo mandó a una misión de investigación. Como ofensa final, Pestage le dispuso una Corbeta CR90 para su transporte, una nave más apropiada para un Senador que un Asesor. Veshiv acabó siendo capturado por el Órbita Lejana, y Kenit tuvo que informar al Gran Visir. Pestage volvió a amenazarle con el que sería su destino si fracasaba en la misión. En seguida, Palpatine se interesó por la situación de Kenit. Cuando el Órbita Lejana capturó al Galeón Estelar Voluntad del Emperador, Palpatine castigó a Pestage por ser incapaz de encontrarlo, después dirigió su atención a Kenit. La siguiente vez que Kenit intentó contactar con Pestage, fue puesto ante la presencia de Palpatine quien le ejecutó inmediatamente. Algunos meses más adelante, Pestage pidió un anexo a un informe imperial de la oficina de seguridad sobre actividades del mundo de los bajos fondos. Pestage necesitó más información sobre el grupo mercenario Espada de Aurodium, así como perfiles y expedientes sobre elementos específicos del hampa. El Comandante Maximillian Seerdon del OSI envió a Pestage un informe inédito a petición suya. Pestage consultó con Palpatine, en convalecencia en aquel entonces, y en su respuesta a Seerdon le ofreció al comandante un retiro en el Núcleo Profundo, probablemente en el lujoso mundo Byss.Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues Un año después de la Batalla de Yavin, Pestage informó al Departamento Imperial de Investigación Militar que por el fracaso del proyecto de la Tropa Oscura, Palpatine estaba recortando todos los fondos para el desarrollo de los droides de batalla. Pestage aprovechó esta oportunidad para regodearse, recordando al departamento que ya les advirtió que nunca funcionaria.The New Essential Guide to Droids Alrededor de 3 DBY, Pestage encontró una aliada en la Dama Brigta Hejaran, una aristócrata del Sector Tapani. Al ser cliente tapani, Hejaran pasaba mucho tiempo en Coruscant representando a su familia y Pestage dirigía a los adeptos del lado oscuro para capacitarla como asesina. Hejaran se convirtió en sirviente de Pestage, trabajando bajo su mando directo —una relación similar a la de las Manos del Emperador de Palpatine. Ella regresó a su sector, su familia no estaba al tanto de su entrenamiento ni de su tendencia.Tapani Sector Instant Adventures Tampoco era la única aristócrata con la que Pestage tuvo tratos; también regaló un broche de zafiro a Rivoche Tarkin, sobrina del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin con un holograma del escudo de su familia incrustado en él.Cracken's Rebel Operatives thumb|right|200px|Sate Pestage. Mientras Palpatine se retiraba más y más de los asuntos de estado, concentrándose en la creciente Rebelión y en el descubrimiento de Luke Skywalker, Pestage comenzó a asumir muchas de las funciones que el Emperador había abandonado. Por el tiempo de la Batalla de Hoth, Pestage estaba de hecho gestionando el día a día del Imperio —aunque seguía trabajando estrechamente con Palpatine— mientras el Emperador llevaba a cabo sus estudios sobre el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ars Dangor desempeñó el mismo papel que Pestage por la época de la Batalla de Yavin y se desconoce si Pestage trabajó junto a él o si lo remplazó.Death Star Technical Companion Todas las decisiones importantes tomadas por sus ministros o asesores debían aprobarse por Pestage o por otro de los sirvientes de confianza del Emperador. El Visir solía hacer esperar a los que querían hablar con el Emperador, algunas veces indefinidamente. Cuando Palpatine estaba ocupado, Pestage se quedaba para comunicar los deseos del Emperador. Muchos Imperiales comenzaron odiar a Pestage durante estas conversaciones. Cuando Darth Vader quiso contactar con Palpatine después de la Batalla de Hoth por deseo del Emperador, le atendió primeramente Pestage. El Visir le hizo esperar a conveniencia del Emperador ya que Palpatine estaba de muy mal humor entonces.Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Collector's Edition Aunque fue completamente leal a su maestro, Pestage no estaba absolutamente seguro de que Palpatine reinase para siempre, ni tampoco tenía clara su capacidad para evitar las expulsiones de los oficiales de alto rango que solían ocurrir en el Imperio.X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine Por eso, Pestage se preparó en secreto un casa de seguridad para utilizarla en caso de que Palpatine cayese y necesitase un plan alternativo. Para este fin puso en servicio al [[crucero medio clase Ataque|crucero medio clase Ataque]] Eidolon, al parecer un nuevo tipo de nave de combate, de los Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat. En verdad el Eidolon apenas estaba en condiciones de navegar, ya que su financiación se había desviado al proyecto colateral de Pestage. El Eidolon desapareció después de saltar al hiperespacio en su viaje inaugural desde el Sector Seswenna. Pestage malversó los créditos, destinados supuestamente para el Eidolon, en la compra de armamento, divisas y arte, poniéndolo todo a salvo en su refugio —conocido como base Eidolon— en Tatooine. Cuando el Capitán Marl Semtin, que había estado investigado el Eidolon, se enteró de este proyecto, Pestage le ofreció compartir con él sus riquezas almacenadas. A cambio, Pestage le pidió a Marl que inspeccionase a su agente de compras Lirin Banolt, de quien Pestage creía que le estaba robando. Banolt, que quería su propia participación en el reparto, chantajeó a Pestage y le amenazó con delatar la existencia de la base. A continuación, el Visir le ejecutó. Poco después de la muerte del Emperador en la Batalla de Endor, Pestage estaba ocupando literalmente el trono Imperial en Coruscant. Emperador Pestage Como Pestage gestionó el Imperio con eficacia, muchos vieron obvia su condición de heredero al trono. Así que cuando se supo de la muerte de Palpatine en Endor, Sate Pestage ocupó su lugar como líder del estado Imperial.The New Essential Chronology Convirtiéndose en el nuevo Emperador,Rebellion Era Sourcebook Pestage sirvió como representante de Palpatine y gobernó como protector del imperio.X-wing: Wedge's Gamble Siguió manteniendo su título de Gran Visir hasta que se lo despojaron otros Asesores Imperiales. thumb|left|250px|Pestage e [[Ysanne Isard poco después de la Batalla de Endor.]] La meta del Emperador Pestage era dar continuidad al gobierno para que el Imperio no se hundiese. Para alcanzar la moral y el espíritu Imperial, Pestage abrogó la prohibición religiosa y con la ayuda del agente de Palpatine Lord Cronal, estableció la anteriormente vetada Iglesia del Lado Oscuro. Asentada en Coruscant, la iglesia estaba dirigida por un grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro conocidos como los Profetas del Lado Oscuro, aunque en realidad estos profetas solo eran meros imitadores de los auténticos.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Pero Pestage no era adecuado para dirigir el Imperio, y cuando la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial, Ysanne Isard acudió para darle consejo, él lo aceptó. Isard deseaba el trono para sí, y en secreto planeó la caída de Pestage. El Círculo Regente, un grupo de Moffs, asesores, generales y demás detentadores de poder también buscaban como eliminar a Pestage, e Isard se posicionó como bando neutral entre las dos facciones. Pero aunque atraía enemigos, Pestage encontró nuevos aliados esta vez. Tras la muerte del Emperador, algunos Guardias Reales decidieron volver a Coruscant y servir a Pestage.Handbook 2: Crimson Empire Uno de ellos sería el futuro líder Imperial Carnor Jax, quien aunque se alió con Pestage, realmente solo era fiel a sí mismo. El Gran Almirante Peccati Syn también dio apoyo a Pestage, aunque en su caso era debido a su devoción a los Profetas. Cuando Ysanne Isard capturó a Mara Jade días después de Endor, reveló a Pestage sus planes para convencerla para ponerse de su lado y averiguar si mantenía algún secreto de estado. Pestage no sabía más de lo que conocía Isard sobre la Mano del Emperador, y dio su aprobación para el plan. Sin embargo, le inquietó que Isard hubiese tomando esta iniciativa sin informarle primero y la reprendió por ello. Por aquel entonces, Pestage ya no ocupaba el trono del Emperador, el cual estaba cubierto con un sudario negro.Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand Más adelante ocuparía un trono en el Santuario Imperial.X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service thumb|120px|Ysanne Isard y Sate Pestage discuten quien se convertirá en Emperador. En algún momento antes de que los Asesores Imperiales se volvieran contra él, Pestage se propuso encontrar a la Mano del Emperador Jeng Droga. Cuando el cuerpo de Palpatine murió en Endor, su espíritu cruzó el espacio para entrar en el cuerpo de Droga, y sus energías le hicieron enloquecer. Al encontrarle, Pestage consiguió sacar el espíritu de Palpatine del cuerpo del hombre para que se estableciese en un nuevo cuerpo clonado, y Droga recuperó su estado normal de cordura.The Emperor's Pawns Mientras tanto, en los meses siguientes, los remanentes del Imperio se volvían unos contra otros en sus respectivas pujas por el poder, Pestage fue uno de los pocos elegidos en saber que Palpatine había sobrevivido. Aunque Pestage mantenía su puesto como Emperador Provisional,Omnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3 muchos Imperiales buscaban un heredero biológico de Palpatine. Ya que Pestage tenía acceso a los informes secretos de Palpatine, si el Emperador tenía un heredero, Pestage sería el único que podría encontrarlo. El Visir, siguiendo las órdenes de Palpatine rehusó hacerlo, aunque no dio ninguna explicación pública. Las acciones de Pestage despertaron resentimiento entre los demás Asesores de Palpatine, que se temían que estuviese afianzándose al poder y reuniendo fuerzas para expulsarles del cargo. Iniciaron un proceso de destitución, le condenaron y le despojaron de sus títulos y propiedades, pero debido al sabotaje de sus planes por otra Mano del Emperador, Sarcey Quest, fracasaron en destituirle. Al final del año, el refugio de seguridad de Pestage en Tatooine fue tomado por las fuerzas de la Nueva República. Sin más opciones de escapar, quedó vulnerable ante sus enemigos. Seis meses después de Endor, la Rebelión, ahora la Nueva República, había iniciado la invasión del territorio Imperial en el Núcleo consiguiendo una serie de victorias sobre las fuerzas Imperiales. Pestage temía que pronto amenazarían Coruscant. Como contrapartida llamó a todas las tropas de tierra de Chandrila, planeta de la líder Rebelde Mon Mothma, y envió siete Destructores Espaciales para erigir un bloqueo total y asediar el planeta. Estos Destructores solo permanecieron en sus posiciones el tiempo que Pestage estuvo en su despacho; cuando Isard le obligó a dejar el trono en los meses siguientes, los planes de Pestage para Chandrila de desvanecieron.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons El Complot de Isard thumb|left|200px|Pestage estudiando la situación táctica de la [[Nueva República/Leyendas|Nueva República.]] Ysanne Isard comenzó a planear sus movimientos contra Pestage aproximadamente nueve meses antes de la Batalla de Endor. Tras haberse situado en una posición que parecía de intermediario neutral entre Pestage y el Círculo Regente, Isard preparó la destrucción del Emperador. La Nueva República había estado observando el Mundo del Núcleo Brentaal IV, en donde la mitad del Círculo tenía propiedades y todos tenían algunas inversiones en su riqueza. Pestage se dio cuenta de que la Nueva República se estaba preparando para un ataque. Isard propuso usar Brentaal de la misma manera que Palpatine había usado la Estrella de la Muerte II, invitando a atacar para que el Imperio pudiese preparar una emboscada a las fuerzas invasoras. Le sugirió a Pestage que les hiciese frente confiando la defensa del mundo al Almirante Lon Isoto. Pestage consideraba a Isoto un idiota pero Isard afirmó que el Círculo le apoyaba, y que dejarle al mando les haría quedar en mal lugar. Dado que Pestage no quería enfrentarse directamente con el Círculo, y temiendo que se rompiese la unidad Imperial, accedió a su propuesta. Isard le prometió que tendría preparada a la élite del Grupo de Combate Imperial 181 para defender el mundo, así el plan no perjudicaría a Pestage. En seguida, la Nueva República tomó la base lunar de Brentaal, aunque Pestage era consciente del error que había hecho con Isoto, comentando que les daría un Super Destructor Estelar si la República se lo llevaba también. Isard le aseguró que todo era parte del plan y que Isoto y sus supuestos apoyos perderían territorio tan pronto como la República llevase la batalla al mismo Brentaal. Esto preocupó a Pestage pero de nuevo, Isard mencionó la capacidad de la élite 181, afirmando que no perderían Brentaal. Sin embargo, la República, tomó el puerto espacial en Oradin. Pestage aún se preocupó más por la incompetencia de Isoto, y pidió a Isard que convenciese al Círculo para que lo relevase. Sin embargo, Isard estaba jugando el mismo juego con el Círculo, diciéndoles que Pestage apoyaba a Isoto y que era incapaz de convencerle. La siguiente fase de Isard era evitar las órdenes de Pestage, Isard dio la orden de evacuación para Brentaal, y envió una flota para ayudar, lo que significaba admitir la pérdida del mundo. Pestage no se enteró de esto hasta doce horas más tarde, poniéndose furioso y comenzando a darse cuenta de que Isard tenía otros intereses en mente. Aún con todo, Isard consiguió convencerle para avalar la evacuación y bajo su responsabilidad, dio una orden de requisar todos los ganchos celestiales para acoger a todos los brentaalis desplazados. Pestage dio otra orden de compensación para todos aquellos a quienes les hubiesen requisado sus ganchos celestiales, ya que tampoco quería perder su apoyo. Aunque Isard le aseguró que mantendría a sus enemigos a raya, Pestage ya no tenía clara su propia seguridad y por primera vez, consideró desertar a la Nueva República. Tratos con la Nueva República thumb|right|180px|Isard usando un [[Holograma/Leyendas|holograma de Pestage como prácticas de tiro.]] El plan de Isard marchó tal y como lo había planeado; Brentaal IV estaba perdido, y aunque Pestage anunció que acogía con satisfacción a las personas evacuadas y que les aseguraba que habían tratado con los responsables de perder el mundo. Los miembros del Círculo llegaron a la conclusión de que Pestage haría fracasar al Imperio. Once meses después de Endor, la situación había llegado aún más lejos. El Círculo comenzó a decir abiertamente que despedirían a Pestage y que se unirían a señores de la guerra como Harrsk y Teradoc. Algunos propusieron aunar esfuerzos para destituir a Pestage del trono, insistiendo en actuar inmediatamente. Pestage escuchó por casualidad estas protestas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. La base Eidolon había sido destruida y consciente del peligro de Isard, sabía que no podía disponer de Inteligencia Imperial para ocuparse de los disidentes. Llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de hablar con la Nueva República.X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade Pestage preparó un encuentro con Leia Organa en el planeta Axxila. Acompañado por un par de Guardias Reales, un par de miembros militares y al menos otro Imperial, Pestage se encontró con Organa y su guardia, Wedge Antilles, en las cloacas de Axxila. Allí le hizo una sorprendente oferta a Leia: a cambio de asilo político y membresía a la Nueva República, y reservarse algunos mundos para él y sus amigos, dejaría Coruscant sin defensa. Pestage le dijo a Leia que Isard no le dejaría vivir por mucho tiempo y Leia accedió al trato, dejando detalles pendientes que se tenían que perfilar. Al darse cuenta de la desaparición de Pestage, Isard se empezó a preocupar, y pensó que debía estar negociando con la Nueva República. Al oír que Leia había sido secuestrada de Eiattu 6 —en realidad era la amiga de Leia Winter haciéndose pasar por ella— Isard intuyó que en realidad se había ido a reunirse en secreto con Pestage. En efecto Winter había sido secuestrada por la pirata Leonia Tavira, quien también la llevaba a Axxila. Cuando Isard se enteró de que había sido Tavira, mandó el Destructor Estelar Cómputo ( ), dirigido por el Almirante Delak Krennel, para capturar a Leia y Tavira. thumb|left|200px|Pestage negociando con [[Leia Organa Solo|Leia Organa.]] Mientras tanto, Pestage se enteró de la captura de Winter por un corsario del Imperio llamado Kavil, que trabajaba con Tavira. Aunque le disgustaba tener que negociar con piratas, Pestage convenció a Kavil para traerle a Winter, entonces informó a Leia y a Wedge que se la devolvería como un signo de buena fe. Pestage y Organa procedieron a concretar los detalles de su negociación; en el acuerdo final, se permitía a Pestage mantener diez mundos, y quince a cuatro de sus amigos. Leia prometió hablar con el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República y finalizar el acuerdo con el regreso de Winter. Ella escapó, pero Leia no pudo conseguir el apoyo del Consejo y antes de que el asunto pudiese llegar más lejos, el Cómputo llegó a la órbita y ordenó la rendición de todos los traidores al Imperio. Atrapado en el planeta, Pestage realizó otro acuerdo con Leonia Tavira. Con su ayuda y su nave, abandonó el planeta y fue al Cómputo. A cambio, le prometió a Tavira que escaparía del planeta y le ofreció la localización de un alijo de tesoros —posiblemente la base Eidolon. El desertor Imperial Soontir Fel, mientras tanto trataba de convencer a Krennel de que estaba sirviendo como agente doble, y que la presencia de Krennel en el sistema estaba poniendo en peligro la misión. Afirmó que estaba trabajando bajo la directiva AT3, y cuando Krennel se dirigió a Pestage para confirmarlo, Pestage lo corroboró y Krennel ordenó la retirada. Momentos después, Tavira intentó escapar en su nave y Pestage ordenó que la dejasen ir. Huida a Ciutric thumb|right|250px|Isard acusa a Pestage de traición ante el tribunal. Cuando Pestage regresó a Coruscant, se confrontó con Isard en su sala del trono. Él afirmo no saber que Fel había desertado, echándole la culpa a ella por no informarle, y cuando Isard le acusó de reunirse con Leia Organa, lo negó categóricamente y le recordó que no tenía ninguna prueba. Sin embargo, Isard no se frustró. En menos de un mes, se dirigió ante el Tribunal Imperial, un órgano ejecutivo de Imperiales de alto rango, y acusó a Pestage de colaborar con la Nueva República. Declaró tener pruebas de sus fuentes confidenciales y recordó al Tribunal que Pestage había permitido a Organa escapar de Axxila y de haber perdido Brentaal, y les informó de que planeaba entregar Coruscant a la Nueva República. El Tribunal estuvo de acuerdo con ella y condenaron a Pestage por traición y dieron la orden de arresto. A pesar de que algunos miembros del Tribunal temían lo suficiente a Isard como para advertir a Pestage, preparó su yate personal despegar del planeta. Eludiendo las órdenes del Tribunal de aterrizar todas las naves, el yate entró en una órbita baja, en donde se encontró con la nave de Leonia Tavira. Pestage le dio el yate a su capitán, diciéndole que huyese y subió al transporte con Tavira hacia su mundo Ciutric IV. Aunque Tavira no estaba contenta con el pago de Pestage ya que hubiera querido su yate, y se deshizo rudamente de él en Ciutric. Pestage la amenazó, pero Tavira ni se inmutó; por si fuera poco el gobernador local, Brothic, que había oído acerca de la recompensa por el arresto de Pestage, se lo llevó bajo custodia prometiéndole la mejor celda que tuviese para atender sus necesidades. Un agente de la Nueva República con el nombre clave X14 estuvo presente a la llegada de Pestage, e informó a la República que había sido puesto bajo arresto. El Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República se movió para contener la información, envió a Brothic un mensaje supuestamente del Imperio que le ordenaba a mantener detenido a Pestage hasta nueva orden. Mientras tanto, el Consejo Provisional, estaba indeciso; por un lado Pestage era cómplice de las acciones y crímenes del Imperio, y por el otro, rescatándole salvarían una vida y harían visible para otros líderes del Imperio la opción de desertar. Al final acordaron enviar una misión a Ciutric para liberar a Pestage compuesta por un equipos de comando y unidades espaciales, incluyendo al Escuadrón Pícaro. Con la ausencia de Pestage, el equilibrio de poder en Coruscant se volvió en seguida muy tenso. El Tribunal se autoproclamó regidor del Imperio, con el General Paltr Carvin a la cabeza del Tribunal. Isard también quería el poder para sí, y cuando Tavira le informó de que Pestage se había ido a Ciutric, envió a sus propios agentes para capturarlo vivo o muerto. Sin embargo, el Tribunal ordenó a sus hombres quedarse atrás, y enviaron a Delak Krennel en el Cómputo para recuperar a Pestage. Al mismo tiempo Isard se dirigió a Krennel prometiéndole que si le entregaba a Pestage, le haría Emperador. Escape y muerte thumb|left|220px|Sate Pestage bajo custodia de la Nueva República. Cuando la Nueva República atacó, los equipos de tierra encontraron la celda de Pestage y lo liberaron. Le apresuraron a subir a una lanzadera, pero cuando el Computo y el Binder, un Destructor Estelar Interdictor, aparecieron en el sistema, los equipos de la Nueva República se vieron obligados a tomar tierra de nuevo. Pestage les advirtió de que Krennel pediría refuerzos. También sentía curiosidad por saber por qué le habían rescatado cuando ya no podía entregarles Coruscant, y se quedó atónito por la entrega a su causa. Más tarde vino Soontir Fel para ver a Pestage y decirle que se tenía que recordar a si mismo que Pestage era un hombre como cualquier otro, por mucho poder que tuviese alguna vez. Fel trató de convencer a Pestage de entender el punto de vista de la Nueva República, y Pestage le recordó que el Imperio le había convertido en lo que era, ninguno de los dos consiguió convencer al otro. Las fragatas de Krennel encontraron finalmente su camino cerca del asentamiento Republicano, y durante el consiguiente tiroteo, la piloto mon calamari Ibtisam murió. A su regreso de la batalla, su amante quarren Nrin Vakil arremetió encolerizado contra Pestage, amenazándole con matarle hasta que Fel le apartó fuera. A Pestage le disgustaba que la Nueva República se asociase con “animales” como los quarren, diciéndole a Wedge Antilles que sabía que su deferencia a las especies no humanas era solo mera propaganda. Wedge protestó y Pestage le dijo que la Nueva República cambiaría una vez alcanzase el poder y finalmente se convertiría en Imperio. Finalmente llegaron los refuerzos para la Nueva República y se prepararon para partir. La amiga de Wedge Mirax Terrik pilotaría su nave, la Mantarraya Pulsar, lejos de Ciutric, con la esperanza de convencer a los Imperiales de que Pestage estaba a bordo. En realidad Pestage estaría en una de las lanzaderas de comando, que partiría después de que el Interdictor se hubiese ido pero antes de que las tropas de tierra que Krennel estaba preparando para aterrizar llegasen al campamento. No obstante Pestage vio un problema en el plan; requeriría estar en la misma lanzadera que el cadáver de Ibtisam, y él no aprobaba viajar junto con cadáveres no humanos. Wedge llenó de ira, agarró enérgicamente a Pestage y le dijo que irían en lanzaderas distintas ya que Pestage no merecía ir en la misma nave que ella. thumb|right|220px|La muerte de Sate Pestage. Sin embargo, Pestage, decidió jugársela con Krennel y le comunicó los planes de la Nueva República al Almirante. No obstante, la batalla espacial fue tal y como había planeado la Nueva República. Conforme las fuerzas de Krennel se aproximaban a tierra, los equipos de comando se preparaban para salir y se le ordenó a Pestage subir a la lanzadera. No fue hasta que las lanzaderas ya estaban en el aire, que los soldados se dieron cuenta de que Pestage no estaba a bordo en ninguna de ellas. Conscientes de que había hecho su elección y tendría que vivir con ello, abandonaron Ciutric. Mientras tanto Pestage se encontró con Krennel, que había aterrizado con sus soldados. Le prometió al Almirante riquezas y una posición como señor de la guerra en el nuevo Imperio de Pestage. Krennel vio la propuesta de Pestage como una debilidad y decidió que en convertirse en su único maestro y apoderarse de todas las propiedades de Pestage. Agarrando al ex Emperador por la garganta, el Almirante Krennel le partió el cuello, matando a Sate Pestage. Krennel continuó asesinado a cada familiar de Pestage que se encontraba, alrededor de un centenar de personas. Cuatro años más tarde, la Nueva República intentó llevar a Krennel ante la justicia por matar a Pestage y a su familia. Segunda muerte Sin embargo, pudo no haber sido el final de Pestage. Aunque muriese a manos de Krennel, es posible que tan solo fuese un clon del Sate Pestage original que acabó enloqueciendo; o quizás el que apareció más tarde fue en realidad el clon. Cualquiera que fuese el clon, fue creado durante el reinado de Palpatine, utilizando las instalaciones del Emperador en Coruscant. A pesar de todo, Pestage informó que se exilió voluntariamente a Byss, el mundo santuario de Palpatine, para eludir la ira de los Asesores Imperiales. Aunque nadie lo supo en aquel entonces, fue allí donde Palpatine volvió a la vida en uno de sus clones con la intención de restablecer su control sobre el Imperio. Fue cuando Pestage llevó a cabo sus propios experimentos con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Cuando Sarcev Quest perdió el rastro de Pestage, supuso que había muerto en uno de sus experimentos, pero no fue así. El Pestage que huyó de Coruscant fue atendido por el equipo del Palpatine renacido, ayudándole a reunir sus fuerzas y muriendo en Byss en 11 DBY cuando el Cañón Galáctico destruyó el planeta. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|180px|right|Sate Pestage. Aunque Sate Pestage era ambicioso, subió al poder al lado de Palpatine gracias a su sabiduría más que por un claro deseo de gobernar. Sin embargo, era implacable y hambriento de poder y cuando Palpatine cayó, Pestage aprovechó inmediatamente su oportunidad, incluso sabiendo que realmente el Emperador había sobrevivido. Sin embargo, una vez en el poder, Pestage evidenció que no era ni carismático ni astuto, y que en realidad fue mejor seguidor que líder. Incluso como Emperador, Pestage deseó el regresó de Palpatine para dirigir el Imperio. Sus enemigos lo llamaban el “débil”, y la percepción entre las fuerzas Imperiales era de que se podía jugar fácilmente con él. A pesar de su ambición, Pestage fue uno de los más cercanos y leales sirvientes de Palpatine, y se decía que fue uno de los pocos que realmente llegó a conocerle. Fue enteramente leal y dedicado a su maestro, y Palpatine le consideraba su asesor de más confianza y un buen amigo. De hecho, la deserción de Pestage a la Nueva República no significó que compartiese sus mismos ideales. Él todavía seguía creyendo en los principios del Imperio, considerando que se habían “torcido” a los que igual que Fel se habían ido, y que creía que con el tiempo la Nueva República se convertiría en el siguiente Imperio. A Pestage no le gustaban los no humanos, tomándolos por simples animales, y sus cadáveres un desecho animal. Le entristeció que los humanos de la Nueva República se asociaran con ellos, y creía que la tolerancia que declaraban era pura propaganda. Cuando Pestage se vio obligado a negociar con miembros problemáticos de la corte del Emperador, su método preferido era simplemente hacerlos desaparecer. Pestage fue un usuario consumado de computadoras y de la elusión de dispositivos de seguridad. Tenía grandes conocimientos en muchos campos, desde historia pasando por burocracia y protocolo. De Pestage se decía que tenía unos rasgos faciales muy afilados, un cuerpo de espantapájaros, una boca cruel y unas facciones puntiagudas. Tenía un fino cabello negro en los días de la República, y se quedó calvo por la época de Endor. En los días de la República, Pestage solía vestir de negro; como visir llevaba una sotana enjoyada, y durante su época como Emperador iba vestido con una toga y un capuchón de color púrpura. Llevaba consigo un campo personal de fuerza para su protección. Entre bastidores Orígenes del personaje El personaje de Sate Pestage, en un principio llamado Sate Molock, estaba prevista su aparición en la película [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]. Molock apareció por primera vez en el segundo borrador de la película, en donde avisa a Darth Vader de que el Emperador esta de mal humor antes de que Vader le informe de la victoria de Hoth. En una revisión del segundo borrador, Molock es renombrado a Sate Pestage.Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays En el cuarto borrador, Pestage aparecía en la escena 286 como una reverberante imagen holográfica. Cuando Vader intenta contactar con el Emperador aparece Pestage, quien (al igual que antes) le avisa del terrible estado de humor del Emperador y le pide que espere.T-bone's Star Wars Universe - The Empire Strikes Back - Sate Pestage De acuerdo con Pablo Hidalgo, Pestage se elimino del quinto borrador. Sin embargo, el calendario de rodaje de la película dice que la escena de Pestage fue rodada el 18 de junio de 1979, aunque nunca llegó a insertarse en el montaje final. Dado que se rodó la escena es evidente que hubo un actor en el reparto para Pestage, pero no se sabe quien fue. Juguetes Kenner llegó a producir un set de juego de un Destructor Estelar que caracterizaba un holograma de juguete aparentemente se esperaba que fue Sate Pestage. La hoja de instrucciones decía, “Darth habla con el Gran Visir a través de la pantalla. Mientras que la escena fue finalmente cortada de la película, aparece en Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Collector's Edition y es mencionado en Dark Empire Sourcebook, estableciéndose como canon. Continuidad Múltiples muertes Sate Pestage murió aparentemente por Delak Krennel en el story arc Mandatory Retirement de los cómics Rogue Squadron. Contrariamente a la publicación previa que declaraba que Pestage había sobrevivido hasta al menos la destrucción de Byss. El retcon establecido por The Emperor's Pawns era de que el Pestage que murió a manos de Krennel era un clon enloquecido. Sin embargo, se confunde con la entrada de Pestage en The New Essential Guide to Characters, que dice que Pestage desarrolló un clon de sí mismo en Coruscant, pero que se desconoce si fue su clon a Byss o él mismo. De acuerdo con Abel G. Peña, la explicación oficial de Lucasfilm Ltd. de 2005 era que el Pestage que mató Krennel era un clon;Abel G. Pena on myuselessknowledge.com Sin embargo, dado que se publicaron las dos fuentes confundieron aun más el tema. Tanto The New Essential Chronology y The Official Star Wars Fact File declaran que Krennel mató al Pestage original, con el Fact File especificando al Pestage de Byss como clon y sin mención alguna por parte de Chronology. Línea de tiempo Dark Empire Sourcebook da a Pestage un pasado distinto: en vez de morir por Isard después de un año de mandato, fue condenado y destituido por los asesores Imperiales varias semanas después de la Batalla de Endor, y se fue voluntariamente a retirarse a Byss para evitar la ejecución. A diferencia del otro relato de Pestage, en esta versión nunca tomó el trono, permaneciendo simplemente como visir hasta su destitución. Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant utiliza la versión de los acontecimientos de Dark Empire Sourcebook, pero sitúa la destitución de Pestage cerca de seis meses después de Endor. Miscelánea En una sesión de preguntas y respuestas en StarWars.com, Sate Pestage es incluido en la lista de miembros del Círculo Interior. Sin embargo, no aparece entre los dignatarios con sotana en la foto adjunta, ni tampoco los que acompañan al Emperador en varias escenas de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]].[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=01380 Leland Chee in the Holocron continuity database questions thread] Databank afirma que Ysanne Isard dejó capturar a Pestage por la Nueva República en Brentaal. Al no haber ninguna fuente que lo confirme y al entrar en conflicto con cada fuente que detalla estos eventos se da por hecho que es un error. Apariciones * *''Cloak of Deception'' * * *''Jedi Trial'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Collector's Edition'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, First Edition'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''Tapani Sector Instant Adventures'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * * * *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Miembros de la Hegemonía Ciutric Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Emperadores Galácticos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Burócratas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Clones humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros del Círculo Interior Imperial Categoría:Lacayos Sith